IG-88 Meets Superman IV: The Quest For Peace
IG-88 Meets Superman IV: The Quest For Peace is the fifth installment of the IG-88 / DC Universe and the fourth installment of the IG-88 / Superman Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Superman and The 88 Squad save a spaceship of cosmonauts whose ship was thrown off course by debris sent by AVGN, then visit his home-town of Smallville as Clark. Now that his adoptive parents have died, Clark and The 88 Squad have inherited their now-unattended farm. In an empty barn, they uncover the capsule that brought him to Earth, and removes a luminescent green Kryptonian energy module. A recording left by his mother Lara states that its power can be used only once. Unwilling to sell the farm to a mall developer, Superman and The 88 Squad return to Metropolis, where they stop a runaway Subway Train after Angry Joe causes the conductor collapses at the Controls. Angry Joe escapes after getting defeated by The 88 Squad After returning to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_Planet Daily Planet], Clark learns that the newspaper went bankrupt and has been taken over by David Warfield, a tabloid tycoon who fires Perry White and hires his own daughter Lacy as the new editor. Lacy takes a liking to Clark and tries to seduce him, much to The 88 Squad's dismay. Clark agrees to go on a date with her. Following the news that the United States and the Soviet Union may engage in nuclear war, Clark and The 88 Squad are conflicted about how much Superman should intervene. After receiving a letter from a concerned schoolboy, the heroes travel to the Fortress of Solitude to seek advice from the spirits of his Kryptonian ancestors. They recommend that he let Earth solve its own problems, or seek new worlds where war has been outlawed. After asking for advice from Lois Lane, Superman and The 88 Squad attend a meeting of the United Nations General Assembly, announcing to the assembly that he will rid the planet of nuclear weapons, much to IG-80's dismay who reminds people of current nuclear crisises happening today (even going this far to mentioning North Korea, Russia, and Iran's nuclear cababilities). Nonetheless, various nations fire their nuclear warheads into space, which are collected by Superman into a giant net and then thrown into the sun. Meanwhile, The Horde Of Darkness and young Lenny Luthor breaks his uncle Lex Luthor out of prison as well as IG-72. Returning to Metropolis, Lex, Lenny, and The Horde Of Darkness steal a strand of Superman's hair from a museum, and create a genetic matrix which Lex and Bowser attach to a U.S. nuclear missile. After the missile is test launched, Superman intercepts it and throws it into the sun. A glowing ball of energy is discharged, which develops into a superhuman. This "Nuclear Man" makes his way back to Earth to find his 'fathers' Lex and The Horde Of Darkness, who establish that while their creation is powerful, he will deactivate without solar light. A vicious battle ensues between Lex's creation and Superman as well as The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness. While saving the Statue of Liberty from falling onto New York, Superman is infected with radiation sickness by a scratch from Nuclear Man's radioactive claws. Nuclear Man kicks Superman into the distance with such strength that his cape is torn away. The Horde Of Darkness escape with Nuclear Man. To Lois' and The 88 Squads' disgust, the Daily Planet (which has been reformatted as a tabloid newspaper) publishes the headline "Superman Dead?" Lois indicates a desire to quit and seizes Superman's recovered cape for herself, a decision The 88 Squad supports. Lacy is also upset and reveals to Lois and The 88 Squad that she cares for Clark. Lois, with The 88 Squad, ventures to Clark's apartment where she proclaims her love for Superman. Felled by radiation sickness, Clark staggers to his terrace where he retrieves the Kryptonian energy module and attempts to heal himself. Having developed a crush on Lacy, Nuclear Man and The Horde Of Darkness threaten mayhem if she is not brought to him. The 88 Squad and the newly restored Superman agree to take them to her to prevent anyone else from being hurt. Superman and The 88 Squad lure the villains into an elevator car, trapping him inside and then depositing it on the far side of the moon. As the sun rises, Nuclear Man and The Horde Of Darkness break free due to a crack in the elevator doors and Superman and The 88 Squad are again forced to defend himself. At the end of the battle, it appears as though Superman has been defeated, and he is driven into the moon's surface by his opponent. The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness take their battle back to Earth. Nuclear Man forces his way into the Daily Planet and abducts Lacy, carrying her into outer space (where she can apparently breath in space even though nobody can in REAL LIFE). While The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad continue their battle on Earth, which is soon taken back to space, Superman frees himself from the moon's surface and pushes it out of its orbit, casting Earth into an eclipse, nullifying Nuclear Man's powers and leaving Lacy helpless in space. Superman rescues Lacy and returns her to earth, then recovers Nuclear Man and deposits him into the core of a nuclear power plant, destroying him. What had been Nuclear Man becomes electrical power for the entire electrical grid. Because of this, The Horde Of Darkness escapes. Perry White secures a loan to buy a controlling interest in the newspaper, making David Warfield a minority shareholder and protecting the paper from any further takeovers. In a press conference, Superman and The 88 Squad declare only partial victory in their campaign, with Superman saying, "There will be peace when the people of the world want it so badly that their governments will have no choice but to give it to them". Superman and The 88 Squad also recapture the fleeing Luthors. The place Lenny in Boys Town, telling the priest that Lenny has been under a bad influence, and return Lex to prison. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA